Fox Turned Dragon
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: A new world, a new source of energy and even an entirely new way of combat. Striving to collect enough of this new world's energy to re-open a portal to his own world, Naruto finds that in the end he may just not want to return. He has some things worth protecting in this new world. With the cunning of a fox, and the might of a dragon, destiny will be set ablaze and left in a ruin!


**Hey guys, this is another story of mine that I've been working on lately. I reworked my previous ideas for my two Naruto/Yugioh Gx crossovers and came up with this.**

**I think it's infinitely better than the old ones, with both better plot and better writing. But if not and you hate it, then I apologize. Feel free to hate on me for the rest of your lives.**

**Not really got much to say here, except that I'll post the progress of later chpters of this story on my blog, so if you're ever searching for information on this story. Check my blog, it should have how far into the newer chapters I am when I've started them. The link to my blog is on my profile, feel free to check it out.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping you guys can give me some feedback on this story. So if your up to it, feel free to leave a review.**

**And next on the agena, pairings. The pairing of this story is already both decided, and planned out and it will be Naruto/Alexis. So if you don't enjoy that pairing, then I'm sorry but this story won't be for you. Because later on it will feature heavily.**

**Anyway, without further adiue, I give you the first chapter of this all new story from me.**

**Fox Turned Dragon – Chapter 1 – Go!**

* * *

_It was cold, freezing almost, and the damp stone from the storming clouds above made it all the more uncomfortable on his tender back._

_Through hazy sapphire blue eyes he stared up at the dark clouds above, ignoring the torrential rain drops impacting against his skin through his torn and ruined orange pants and mesh shirt._

_His beaten body blazed so hard with pain that his senses were almost numb to everything else. His eyes trailed downwards from the weeping heavens to his exposed and chiselled chest, trailing down even further to rest upon his naval, or what he could see of it at least._

_Hard muscles obtained through years of training, with blood sweat and tears encompassed by a strange black spiralling symbol that was slowly unwinding and dissipating before his very eyes, becoming smaller and smaller as the seconds went on._

_The Hakke no Fūin Shiki – The Eight Trigrams Seal, the final and last desperate plan hatched by his deceased parents on the day of his birth. The seal that bound both him and his partner together, in body and soul._

_It wasn't remotely hard for him to deduce just why his seal was failing, he could feel the chakra of his body. Tiny, minuscule as it was, he could still sense it, his life force._

_The problem was, in his final attack to defeat his foe since birth. Obito Uchiha, joined in body with the legendary Juubi – a primordial god – he had put every last dredge of himself into the attack. His body, mind, chakra and soul._

_'Why...?' He asked silently, allowing his eyes to stray back up to the dark raining clouds above him. 'You would have lived, and recovered especially now that you are whole once again.'_

_There was silence, no answer to him for a moment before he felt it. That connection that had been with him for his entire life, yet had been ignorant of for so long. The link to his partner and friend flaringly weakly at the back of his mind, yet with a proud warmth that felt oh so good to his beaten and weak body._

_'**Keh... some things are more important... than the life of an old decrepit fox like me.**' The deep, yet extremely weak voice of his partner since birth, and more recent his closest friend rasped out to him within his mind._

_Kurama. Just the name of his partner brought a smile struggling out across his tanned, whisker marked face. Alone, they were both exceedingly powerful but together they were unstoppable. An unshakable and unstoppable force that even the divine should, and did in the end, fear._

_'**I've been around a lot longer than you kid... and after all the shit we've been through together... I thought you deserved a shot at living a more fulfilling life without me dragging your name through the mud...**' Kurama continued, his raspy weakened voice plucking at his heart strings. Never, had he in his entire life felt Kurama so weak. He had always been there, a being larger than life, a legend in his very own right and a power not one human should have ever been able to comprehend._

_He was the Kyuubi no Yoko! The Nine-tailed Demon Fox, he shouldn't have ever been so weak that his very spirit was dissipating through the seal and out into the air as if he never existed in the first place._

_His partner deserved so much more, especially with what had happened to him throughout his very long life._

_He couldn't even find the power within himself to reply, even within the confines of his own mind he was still recovering from that last world-shaking cataclysmic clash with Obito and the Ten Tails._

_Despair clouded his mind as his partner and friend pushed on, '**Heh, it's been a fun ride the last few months... together, we proved our might and the Shinobi world will regard us as legends above even my father the Rikudo Sennin... I'm sorry you will never be able to become Hokage, but to me you've always been the Hokage of Konoha, you've risen to each and every challenge no matter the odds in order to protect that village and so, to me you have surpassed all the Kage that came before you, not just the Kage of the Leaf Village, but every Kage that ever lived and lead a shinobi village... none of them can compare to you...**'_

_Even weakened as his body was, tears prickled from the corners of his eyes and ran freely down his face merging with the rain water splashing down upon him and soaking him to the bone._

_**No!**_

_His mind blazed with a familiar steely determination, a will of steel that even a primordial god could not hope to break._

_There was no thought process, no plan to work with. So he done what he had always done, he became one with his instincts and allowed the core of his very being to guide him._

_He reached out with his senses, drawing towards him the natural energy of the world. It was different here – wherever here was – but he didn't care, nor did he see as his eyes blazed a bright glowing blue that lit up the alley way he was secreted in._

_**Sennin Modo!**_

_The very energy within the atmosphere became his plaything, his loyal servant, his ally! He could see it now, the energy that made up Kurama's soul as it dissipated through the seal on his stomach - that was barely more than a few inches of ink now – he needed to get it back!_

_He reached out with his tiny miniscule amount of chakra, a pathetic amount that even a fresh Genin had more than. His body screamed with pain, and it took his very being not to cry out in anguish._

_He was a Shinobi! One who endured! But even more, he was Uzumaki damn Naruto! And he would not be dissuaded!_

_He latched onto the energy that made up Kurama's soul and tugged back for all he was worth, the mental exercise that it was draining his miniscule supply of chakra rapidly._

"_...no..." He managed to gasp out between heaving pain filled breaths. He was losing the struggle! The mental struggle to bring Kurama back into himself._

_...It came to him suddenly, just why he was losing. Without the Hakke no Fūin Shiki, there was no medium for Kurama to be connected to. And without his chakra, Kurama had no form within the outside world opposed to his body. His very being was made up of chakra, and without it he didn't have a body to sustain his life in._

_His tears spilled faster and faster, running so fast from his eyes he could barely see through the moisture._

_**No! **_

_**I will not be stopped!**_

_He screamed and screamed within his mind, guttural growls escaping his lips. And despite all odds, he stood. He stood when he should be dying, he stood when his very body should give out beneath him._

_'**Naruto! Naruto no! Stop, you idiot! You'll die if you keep this up! You don't have the chakra to be attempting something like this! NARUTOOO!**' Kurama roared at him, his very own despair clouding over the once fox's mind. His form, little more than a small orange orb of - dying - light wavering desperately within the air as it finally exited from the now missing seal atop Naruto's naval._

_Couldn't the boy see that he was doing this for him? As his first and only friend? Couldn't the stupid, stubborn blonde just for once not be the damn hero?!_

_Naruto stared, burning the image of the small flickering orange ball of light that was Kurama into his very mind. It was dying, becoming dimmer and dimmer every second as he held it aloft between both of his bloody and battered palms._

_He willed it desperate to become stronger, pushing his miniscule amounts of chakra into the orb as much as he could without out-right dying. But it was no use, Kurama continued to fade._

_**No! Please!**_

_He was desperate, begging within silently as he stared at the orb and held on with his mind for all he was worth. He couldn't lose another friend! Especially not Kurama, he'd been there with him from his very birth, watching over his shoulders and making sure he was healthy and living, willingly or not for the longest part!_

_Within his mind, he screamed. He screamed at himself for being so weak, he screamed at himself for never pursuing the Shinobi art of his father, mother and godfather so he could just re-seal Kurama as a spirit instead of a chakra beast._

_But most of all, he screamed for his friend and screamed for the help to save him._

_The world responded to his desperate pleas. The energy he absorbed from the atmosphere of this world heeding his pleas._

_Through his pain of loss, Naruto heard the response._

_He tugged down with everything he had. The pull so powerful that he rocketed off his feet and fell back, smashing the back of his blonde hair covered head into the damp cold stone of the alley way._

_Consciousness fled him immediately, his incredibly weakened body no longer able to hold up against the strain of his actions._

_But as he fell, he never noticed the color of his eyes changing once again. His glowing electric blue_ _eyes, so bright that they lit up the dark alley way, dimmed and morphed into a crimson red and two thin orange lines secreting from the corner of his eyes and back towards his ears slightly._

_No, in the last moment of waking thought as he fell back. Naruto's now crimson eyes were locked firmly upon the object clasped firmly in his right hand. Kurama's orb now gone, had been replaced by a brownish-orange card. A card proudly displaying the picture of a large black six winged dragon adorned with ruby red gems on the center of its forehead, knee's and front wings. It had crimson red eyes, a long black ridged spiked tail and many orange trimming lines adorning its body._

_Naruto didn't fight against his consciousness leaving him. He didn't need to. He could feel the soul of Kurama safely merged with the card, using it as some form of medium. And so, he could rest easy knowing that somehow, someway, he'd kept his friend alive._

_'**NARUTO!**'_

* * *

His feet splashed through a deep puddle as he ran. Deeper and deeper he went into the long stretching, dark opposing alleyway.

His large muscled legs carried him in long powerful strides towards his destination just up ahead. It took him another few moments, but not long at all before he arrived at the dead end of the dark alleyway he had ran into.

Breaking his stride, he swiftly turned away from the large wall that made up the dead end of of the alley. He was a massive, burly muscled man. Towering over six feet easily. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, leather brown boots and a white muscle shirt that was stretched taut across his extremely muscular chest.

His head was bald, and from the top of his bald head, winding down towards his jaw was the tattoo of a long green chinese dragon that stretched down past his glacial slitted brown eyes.

He jerked his arm to his side, his plain white duel disk powering up, coming online and stretching up across his arm in a battle position. Ready and able for any duel.

"Come out!" The massive man bellowed, his deep gravelly voice echoing off the walls of the deep dark alleyway, "I know you're there! I caught you shadowing me before I led you down here!"

There was no answer to his shouting. A mute silence stretched out over the alleyway and nothing happened. For a moment.

Then, like liquid, a figure emerged from the shadows looming atop one of the roofs above the alleyway. The figure dropped silently into the alleyway, not a sound coming from him at all even from the landing he made from his jump, a good forty feet high.

Finally, the massive man could get a good look at the figure who was shadowing him. He or she, whoever they were, was much shorter than him. Standing at most five-seven in height. The figure wore a pair of black boots on their feet, a pair of black cargo pants stretching across their legs and finally their torso was covered by a bright orange hoody, the hood pulled up and shadowing the face of the figure, leaving only the mouth at most visible.

How they could meld into the shadows like a freaking ninja while wearing bright orange, he didn't care. The only matter he cared about was why this freak was shadowing him.

"Why the hell were you following me shrimp?!" The massive man growled out, his deep voice, tinged with a deep loathing anger that would have made any lesser person soil themselves, not unlike a terrified five year old girl.

The figure was silent for a moment. But then they spoke, their voice that of a young male. "Rare Hunter Draco, that is you, correct?" The figure asked.

The massive man's slitted eyes flashed angrily, "Yeah that's right, how'd you know that kid!" He questioned angrily, "You better start talkin' now brat or I'm gonna pummel you into the ground until your a bloody little smear in the pavement!"

Draco, as he'd admitted his name was. Had done a lot to distance himself from his former occupation as one of the Rare Hunters of the famous Marik who'd duelled and almost defeated the legendary King of Games Yugi Moto himself. The Rare Hunters were not very well liked, mostly due to their former job of hunting down and stealing rare and powerful Duel Monster cards from their owners. Obtaining them through any means, whether it was stealing, beating, and even killing.

Each specific Rare Hunter used a particular style of monster. Seeker for example, known well by his group attack on Joey Wheeler and his stealing of his most powerful and rare card of that time, the Red Eyes Black Dragon card. He was the rare hunter that stuck with using Exodia. In fact, Seeker had been assigned to steal that card from Joey Wheeler, for he, Draco, was on another assignment from Master Marik at the time.

He was the Rare Hunter whom used a power Dragon-style deck. His deck's headliner being very well known because there was only three of them ever made.

_Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy Of The End._

The holders of the other cards actually being Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba. Draco had tracked the owner of his Chaos Emperor Dragon down to New York City, America. He was a collector of rare cards who fancied himself the next duelling legend in the making.

He was decent enough, but Draco had defeated him with ease, beat him to death with his muscled fists and stolen the card for his own. Along with all of his other rare cards.

Draco was brought out of his musings by the orange hooded figure chuckling. It was a condescending chuckle, as if humouring a temperamental child.

"Draco, Draco, Draco..." The hooded figure trailed off, "Don't you already know? Why I'm here for your decks headliner." He finally revealed. It was said casually, as if discussing the weather and not the fact that whoever the kid under the hood was he was planning on stealing a card worth a fortune.

Draco sneered in reply, "So that's it eh? Some punk kid after my card eh? Well fine!" He bellowed once again, "But you're gonna have to win it brat, and if ya' lose I'm gonna take all of yer cards for myself!" He continued threateningly, raising his duel disk up infront of him.

The orange hooded figure chuckled once again, "That's fine." He replied, raising his right arm up from its position at his side and revealing his own duel disk to Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he took in the duel disk. He had to hold back a whistle at the sight of it. It was a custom duel disk, instead of the normal white base color with blue trim. It was a pitch black color, with a blood red trim instead of blue.

It had to have cost a pretty penny, and Draco was definitely going to take it for his own when he thrashed this kid.

* * *

"Alright punk, let's duel!" He shouted, drawing his five cards from his deck.

The young male in the orange hood drew 5 cards as well, and Draco butt in before anything else could be said.

"I'll go first then, eh?" He asked rhetorically, drawing another card to his hand.

"First, I'll place one face down." Draco started, a large card facing downwards appearing in front of him, "And then, I'll summon my Hunter Dragon in attack mode!" The heavily muscled man finished.

In front of him, within a flash of light appeared a medium-sized navy blue dragon. It was a few feet long and looked almost reminiscent of a snake. If it weren't for the orange wings secreting from the lower half of its body, and the four clawed legs it had.

**Draco LP: 4000 – Hunter Dragon: 1700/100 -**

"My turn, draw!" The hooded figure stated, drawing a card from his deck.

He looked his cards over before holding one up, "I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, and seeing as you only have one spell or trap card I'm targeting it!" He started off.

From in front of him, a body sized dark gray hurricane wind blitzed forward and blew up the face down card infront of Draco, revealing it to be the Magical cylinder Trap card, before destroying it and sending it to the graveyard.

"Damnit!" Draco cursed angrily as he lost one of his favorite trap cards already. And it was only this guys first turn too.

"And next..." The hooded figure continued, "I'll summon my Red Eyes Black Chick!" He finished.

In front of him,appeared a small red egg, which broke open to reveal the face of a small baby black dragon with blood red eyes.

**Orange Hood LP: 4000 – Red Eyes Black Chick: 800/500**

"But he wont be staying for long, because I use his special effect so sacrifice him." The hooded figure continued, "To summon, my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The Red eyes Black Chick burst into light and disappeared into the graveyard, and from that light gave birth an even bigger monster.

In Red eyes Black Chick's place, appeared the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon. A massive pitch black dragon with a long, black ridged and spiked tail. But its most alluring features were its crimson blood red eyes.

**Orange Hood LP: 4000 – Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400/2000 -**

"Now Red Eyes, attack hunter Dragon with Inferno Fire blast!" The orange hooded figure commanded of his dragon.

The large, mighty dragon obeyed and opened its mouth. Letting loose a large cannonball of purple flames that struck the Hunter Dragon head on an destroyed it with ease. The power of the Red Eyes Black Dragon being too much for it to stand a chance against.

"And now, before I end my turn I'll throw down a pair of face downs." The hooded figure concluded his move.

**Draco LP: 4000 – 700 = 3300 LP - **

Draco growled as he drew another card to start off his turn, that was until he saw the card he'd just drawn. Then he began to chuckle, a chuckle that soon turned into a full bellied laugh.

"You wanted my rarest card eh? Why don't I give you look at it up close and personal!" Draco taunted the orange hooded figure that was his opponent.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Hand Destruction. Meaning we both need to sent two cards from our hands to the graveyard and then draw two more cards!" The heavily muscled man stated to his opponent.

They both deposited two cards into the graveyard, and then drew two cards each into their hands.

"But that wasn't the end game of that Spell Card." Draco continued, "No, by using it I sent both my Blackland Fire Dragon and my Different Dimension Dragon to the graveyard, and by removing both of them from play, I can use them as a sacrifice."

"...Okay, I'll bite." The hooded figure replied, "A sacrifice for what?" He inquired.

Draco smirked, "I'm glad you asked." He replied in turn, "A sacrifice to summon my most powerful monster, my Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy Of The End!" He shouted out laughing mockingly towards his opponent as his massive monster appeared in front of him, towering over even the Red Eyes Black Dragon his opponent controlled.

The monster was massive. Easily twice the size of the Red Eyes Black Dragon opposing it. It had a neon blue body, that was covered in places by a silvery white bone-like armour that spread out over its massive wings that jut out from its back. Its neck was long, extremely so and stretched out into a masked draconic visage that had a long mane of orange hair growing out the back of it and slightly down the massive beasts neck.

**Draco LP: 3300 – Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy Of The End: 3000/2500 - **

"Now my Chaos Emperor Dragon, destroy his Red Eyes Black Dragon with your Emperor's Wrath attack!" Draco ordered through his hysteric laughing.

The massive beast roared and the jaw of its mask clicked open. From the opening in its mask, screamed forth a massive blue-white torrent of flames that roared towards the Red Eyes Black Dragon opposing it, intending to destroy it in one fell swoop.

But the orange hooded figure was having none of it, "Not a chance buddy, I activate my trap card Draining Shield!" He shouted out towards Draco, cutting off his incessant laughter and making his eyes shoot wide open. One of the face down cards in front of him lifted to reveal the surface of the stated trap card, Draining Shield.

In front of his Red Eyes Black Dragon, a massive green dome appeared in front of it and absorbed the attack of the Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy Of The End into it.

"Thanks to my Trap Card your attack, instead of destroying my monster, was absorbed into my Life Points, so thanks buddy!" The orange hooded figure laughed cheerfully.

**Orange Hood LP: 4000 + 3000 = 7000 LP -**

Draco growled angrily, "Fine then, damnit! But next turn you won't be so damn lucky punk!"

The orange hooded figure tossed him an unseen smirk of victory, "Sorry Draco but there won't be a next turn for you." He replied drawing a card.

"What?!" Draco bellowed once again, "What'ya mean there wont be another turn for me?!" He roared his question.

The orange hooded figure merely ignored him though, instead intent to focus on his task at hand. "Alright Draco, since you introduced me to the headliner of your deck why don't I return the favor by introducing you to mine?" He asked rhetorically.

'_You ready, partner?_'

'_**Of course, I'm always ready! Now let's show this fool our power!**_'

"But first, from my hand I'll activate the Spell Card known as Inferno Fire Blast, which allows my Red Eyes Black Dragon to attack you directly by giving up the ability to enter a battle phase this turn!" The orange hooded figure stated.

His dragon, roared powerfully and fired off another of its powerful cannonball like spheres of purple fire straight towards Draco. The attack bypassed his Chaos Emperor Dragon and made contact with the duellist himself easily.

**Draco LP: 3300 – 2400 = 900LP-**

"I sacrifice my Red Eyes Black Dragon to activate the effect of a monster in my hand and summon it directly to the field..." The hooded figure trailed off for a moment, before pushing forward with a triumphant shout, "My Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon gave one final roar before bursting into energy particles, and once again from those energy particles, birth was given.

With a heart stopping roar, it appeared. A dragon bigger than the Red Eyes Black Dragon. It was an awe-striking ebony midnight black in colour. Its draconian face sharpened somewhat into resembling a beak owned by some form of bird of prey. It had six ebony black wings, deeper than the night sky itself. Spikes jutted from the monsters head and slightly down its neck. Atop its forehead was a ruby red gem, and replicas just like that adorned the two of the awe-inspiring ebony black dragon's wings, as well as its thighs. Its black clawed feet were sharp, Looking like they could rend a boulder into nothing but dust with a few swipes, and it had a large, long ridged tail that spiked towards the end. And to finish of the beasts regal ebony black appearance, was a myriad of orange trimmings adorning its ebony black body and contrasting so regally that even the Egyptian Gods would have a hard time fighting off their jealousy.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 2400/2000**

"Now, thanks to your Spell Card earlier, I sent both my Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 4 and my Axe Dragonute to the graveyard, meaning there is a total of four Dragon-type monsters chilling in my graveyard." The Orange hooded figure began once again, "And that means, that due to my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's ability to gain three hundred attack points for every Dragon-type monster in my graveyard, it means my monster gains a whole buttload of attack points."

Draco was about to say something along the lines of it still not being enough to wipe out his Life Points, but the orange hooded figure wasn't quite done yet and cut him off before he could even begin.

"And now, I activate my other Face Down card, the Trap Card Metalmorph and equip it to my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon which means not only does it get an extra three hundred attack points, it also gets half the attack points of any monster it attacks added onto its already boosted attack points." The orange hooded figure continued.

Draco gasped, grasping the meaning behind the explanation, "Then that mean-"

He never got to continue though, because he was cut off once again, "Yeah, it means this duel is over!" The hooded figure crowed Triumphantly as his monster opened its mouth and fired off a pitch black beam of energy that pierced straight through the Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy Of The End and destroyed it in one devastating attack.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon : 2400 + 1200 + 300 + 1500 = 5400/2000**

"Noo!" Draco bellowed angrily as his Life Points began to tumble downwards towards zero.

**Orange Hood LP: 7000 – Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 5400/2000 - **

**Draco LP: 900 – 2400 = 0 LP - **

Once his Life Points hit zero, Draco automatically lost the duel to his orange hooded opponent. Around him, the holograms of the cards, monsters and all, faded away.

The orange hooded figure began walking towards Draco, disengaging his duel disk as he did so. "That's game, so hand over that card, it's my prize as the winner of this duel."

Draco turned his eyes towards him wildly, and bellowed once again for easiest the dozenth time, that night. But this one was a tad different, it was a bellow of rage clouding the senses and he charged towards the hooded figure, planning on beating the scrawny punk to death with his own two – very – muscular arms.

"No! I'll kill you!" He screamed, almost frothing at the mouth as he began his rage induced charge.

He never even got past his fourth step. On his third step, the figure literally disappeared faster than his eyes could possibly hope to track and on the fourth, a kunai was buried up to the hilt in the back of his neck.

His neck spurted out a gush of blood, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and with a pained gasp he fell forward, smashing his face into the ground of the dark alleyway harshly. Dead within seconds.

His orange hooded opponent was still for a moment, and then he moved. It was a twitch at most, but a blink and you'll miss it opportunity all the same.

He was gone, completely in under a second all traces of his presence vanishing with him. And with him, both the Duel Disk and decked strapped to the right arm of the now deceased Rare Hunter Draco as well.

* * *

He tiredly opened the door the the large building, hitting the light switch as he went in. The inside of the large building was mostly as it would be expected to have been.

It was a large encompassing space with a few doors leading to other places in the building, those being his bedroom, bathroom and kitchen.

Naruto entered and collapsed tiredly on the couch he left sitting in the middle of the large room, pulling the hood of his orange hoodie down as he did so.

"Finally, that's the last one." He muttered to himself, laying down further into the couch and closing his sapphire blue eyes.

All was silent for a moment, before there was a response.

"**Indeed, now we can finally begin putting our plan into motion**." A deep rumbling voice relied from his chest area.

Cracking one eye open, he saw the minature spiritual form of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon laying across his chest. And also the new form of his friend, and once tenant Kurama the former _Kyuubi no Yoko_.

It had been a trying time for the both of them when he finally recovered enough inside that cold, wet alleyway to awaken and seek shelter.

To find that his friend and partner had not only died, but that he – Naruto – had managed to save him and some how bind him and give him a new form inside that of a card was both amazing, and terror inducing.

It had taken them both a few days to adjust, but finally they did so and began learning of their new surroundings.

They had ended up in an entirely new world, one completely different from his own. Where battles were waged with card duels and Shinobi were a thing of the ancient past, forgotten by the sands of time.

But what was more, was that they had changed. They no longer held the energy that was chakra. Instead, it had been replaced by an energy that they had discovered – through careful observation – was aptly named, Duellist Energy.

An energy generated by the duellists of the world that was exerted into the atmosphere during every duel and was sometimes absorbed by Duel Monster Cards, and given a soul and life through the energy.

That was, they realized, what had allowed Naruto to save Kurama. Entering his patented mastered form of Sage Mode, Naruto had connected to the energy of the planet and had been welcomed by it as if he were a natural resident of the planet already, his chakra stores becoming Duellist Energy stores.

When he'd entered Sage Mode to try and save Kurama, he'd ended up somehow pulling an empty vessel, a Duel Monster card from somewhere to him and chaining Kurama's formless spirit to it and by then literally turning Kurama into a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

And not only that, now because of it his Sage Mode was no longer Sage Mode. It had become a new connection between he and Kurama. A connection that once again allowed him to channel Kurama's power, but this time it was different.

Kurama no longer had powerful never ending stores of power. Instead, he had a very limited amount that could only be increased by being used in and winning duels and absorbing the energy exerted by duellists during a duel.

The more skilled the duellist that they defeated in a duel, the better.

But that left them with a problem. To win a duel, first Naruto would need a powerful deck of Duel Monster cards. And not just any, because of Kurama's specific monster form as the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. He needed to build a powerful deck that revolved around dragons and the Red Eyes line in particular.

It had taken them a while to get to this point at the moment, where they had finally completely gathered the monsters they needed to complete the deck, but finally after three months of non-stop work, they had finally done it.

First they had to obtain their safe house through illegal means, that is to say, killing the owner; who was a local drug kingpin.

Then, they had to compile a list of Duel Monster cards that were needed to complete their deck. And then finally they had to find the locations of where they could get the cards.

Thankfully, they'd been lucky on their first few card poaching hunts. The owners of the first few cards were almost as corrupt as people came, greedy, arrogant and near enough evil at the core. So he'd felt no remorse in killing them and looting them for all they were worth.

Some of the cards he had no use for and was quite happy to sell, and had made quite a bit to occupy his newly made bank account of that time. It was quite the relief, he'd always had a steady supply of money back when he lived in the Leaf Village, thanks to - in no small part - the many high level missions he somehow ended up in and most of the time by mistake at that. So, having no money at all had been quite disconcerting for him.

Moving on though, that money had come in very handy late on when the only people he could find that had the cards he wanted at the time were rather good people at heart.

He would never kill an innocent person, or so much as hurt a hair on the innocents head when they had done no reason for that to have happened upon their persons.

It sounded egotistical to the furthest degree. But, he'd always believed it in his very being. He was the hero, being a hero was what he had always wanted to be. And despite a few rocky places in his personality, he was and had become a great hero.

Naruto Uzumaki – the family name came second in this world for the most part, weird – the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Toad Sage, Son of the fourth Hokage, apprentice to the legendary Jiraiya of Mount Myobuku, Hero of the Leaf Village and – as Kurama liked to boast – the incarnation of the Sage Of The Six Path's very will.

He protected people without a second thought, there was just no way he could kill innocent people when they had done nothing to deserve it. It went against his morals, and his nindo to the very core.

But moving on, after finally tracking down the final cards needed of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon line, they'd still needed other monsters to take up the offense part of the deck in case someone managed to neutralize the Red Eyes line of his deck.

And some how, along the way he'd found himself building a power deck. A deck filled to the brim with powerful monsters, and ways to power monsters up beyond belief. With just a few cards in his deck he could win a duel within one turn.

It went against their plan for the most point, because the longer a duel went on the more energy a duellist exerted. But both he and Kurama agreed to build their deck together the way they battled as shinobi, Jinchuuriki and Bijuu.

They hit fast, they hit strong and they blew up whatever the fuck got in their way. And then they threw in some subterfuge for the hell of it. Because hey, they were a pair of a shinobi and a fox. Both known for their cunning and stealth-like capabilities.

Cuz' that's just how they rolled, and despite being in a completely new world, and in kurama's case, a completely new body, they were still the same beings at their very cores, and that would never change.

"**So what now**?" Kurama inquired from his position of lazing around on Naruto's chest. His new form wasn't as comfortable and fluffy as his old one, but damn if he couldn't compromise. At least now he got to see the outside world, outside of that damp cage in Naruto's sewer of a mindscape.

It didn't matter to him, he knew that boy inside and out and no matter how much he denied it, he knew just of much of a pervert the kid really was. His mind didn't go to the gutter, it literally was the gutter in the first place.

Naruto was silent for a moment. Reaching up, he idly rubbed Kurama along his back, between his six wings causing a rumble of pleasure to escape the now dragon's throat, "We need a place where we can duel against a lot of strong opponents, but still manage to beat them. If we were good enough already as duellists to beat the likes of Seto Kaiba consecutively. We'd do that because he's bound to exert the most duel energy around, apart from Yugi Moto that is." Naruto replied idly, "But, he's got the best power deck money can buy, and his Blue Eyes White Dragon deck along with all of his years of experience means he'll probably whoop our butts with ease until we get much better."

Kurama growled at the mention of Seto Kaiba. It was one thing to accept his new body, it was another altogether to accept that both he and his partner – former Jinchuuriki and warden – were no longer the top of a food chain where they had toppled a god of all things and destroyed it utterly.

Now, they were once again at the very bottom of the totem pole and until they started learned much more of duelling, and gained a lot more experience they wouldn't be able to take on the likes of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto for a long time yet.

Who knew a freaking card game could be so damn complicated! It boggled the mind.

"Hmmm..." Naruto hummed thoughtfully, continuing his ministrations along Kurama's back, "What about...What about Duel Academy, their entrance exams are coming up in a weeks time and I heard a rumor about some kid being there that defeated the seven shadow riders and their leader, who was using the legendary beast cards... There's bound to be some decent opponents there if they can take on guys like the shadow riders." The blonde, blue eyed teen mused thoughtfully to both himself and Kurama who was now paying rapt attention to him.

And by rapt attention, meaning one crimson red eye quirked open as he listened to the plan half-heartedly.

Kurama mulled it over in his head, it was an appealing thought. And he was sure Naruto would enjoy it, what with all the girls in school uniforms around, it was bound to make a teenage male happy. And the kid was deserving of some fun and enjoyment lately.

Plus, the Shadow Riders and three Sacred Beast cards were no joke. The Shadow Riders were some of this world's own that would be 'S-rank'. They were the duellists other duellists told scary stories about, and how mothers got their children to behave.

Something along the lines of, '_Be good or the big bad Shadow Riders will drag you into the Shadow Realm_.'

And the three Sacred Beast cards were said to be only one small step below the three Egyptian God cards in term of pure power on the totem pole of Duel Monsters. And that went for the spirits of the cards powers themselves as well.

If there were people at Duel Academy able to take on these kind of duellists then that was exactly what they were looking for. Who knew, maybe the kid would actually make some new meatbag friends to replace his old meatbag friends?

One could hope, after all, the gloomy atmosphere about his partner these days was beginning to grate on his nerves. So if going to this school with a bunch of girls in short skirts and tight shirts would bring him back to 'happy' mode, then he was all for it.

"**Hmm**... **That actually sounds interesting**." Kurama replied, he cracked open his other eye and met Naruto's blue eyes with his own, "**Let's do it then**, **next week you cheat and pass the written exams for Duel Academy with ease, then trash one of their proctors in a duel and we can head on over to Duel Academy and check it out, who knows we might just get the change to add Uria – Lord Of Searing Flames to our deck, he is a dragon isn't he**?" The small black dragon continued.

Naruto let loose a chuckle, "Yeah, sure, and I actually don't know." The blonde teen replied, "It's not like there's an info book on the Sacred Beast cards, all that's known about them are rumours, rumours and more rumours. But the display picture of the monster looks a lot like Slifer the Sky Dragon does so I'm pretty sure it is a Dragon-type monster, possibly both a Dragon-type monster and a Pyro-type monster." He continued easily.

"**Feh**!" Kurama snorted haughtily, a small stream of lack flames escaping his snout, "**What good are you if you can only add more rumours to the rumours**? **Feh! Useless meatbag, I'm going to sleep, later**!" With that last parting shot, Kurama faded from view returning to his vessel – his Duel Monster card – to rest and retain his energy.

It wouldn't do to end up in a duel and be so tired that he didn't awe his and Naruto's opponents with the sheer epicness of his new form, now would it? It may not have been anywhere near as powerful as his old body, but damn if it didn't look badass anyway.

And that appealed to him, because he was Kurama! _Badass of the badass'_!

**Aaand done!**

**So, what did ya' think guys? I honestly hope you enjoyed it, I spent a good three to four hours writing this and I wouldn't want it to have gone to waste.**

**Anyway, as most of you noticed Naruto is utilizing a power-type deck. Built to summon high levelled and extemely powerful monsters at the drop of a hat. But don't worry, he won't be acting like a pre-duelist Kingdom joey Wheeler. I've added in a multitude of Spell Cards, Trap Cards and Effect Type monsters that will fit well with this duel.**

**My only worry is, that I may have overpowered Naruto's deck. And I honestly didn't mean to, I spent hours on Dueling Network completing this deck, and I didn't realize just how powerful this deck was until I'd completed it. **

**And you just know the deck is going to be powerful when it has monsters such as Mirage Dragon, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy Of The End, Horus The Black Flame Dragon levels four through eight, Dark Horus, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and many many more.**

**Anyway, the deck is complete. I may add a couple cards now and then in later, but for now there is no cards I need, nor want to add into Naruto's deck. And even for later on when I may take suggestions, there will be no Blue Eyes White Dragon getting added. **

**It's a canon fact that Kaiba has the only three – non ripped – Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in existence, and I don't see him parting with them willingly. They're his signature monter, and the only person I can see him giving them to is his heir, which Naruto is not and will not be.**

**Anyway, that's all I need to say. I'm hoping for some feedback again, so please leave me a few reviews on what you think of this chapter. I'd like to see just how well I've done on this chapter.**

**Later guys. 0 Jordino 0 – Out!**


End file.
